Joesph Sharpman
Career Before Wrestling Joey Sharpmen grew up in Austin, Texas and played high school football, he was also part of the wrestling team. He graduated from Pegasus Charter High School in 2006. Mayhem Wrestling Entertainment Joey Dallas came into MWE attacking Sonny Williams after a hard fought match, the next week he demanded a shot at the US Title which was awarded to him by Richard Covell. Dallas then went on to take out half of High Society by injuring both James Young ACL and Ace Cannon before Paige revealed that her boyfriend was now Joey. The following Sunday he made Alejando tap out to the Lone Star Lock earning himself the win and the US Title. He would leave on bad terms after losing the US title to Windy Bridges Return To Wrestling/XPW Joey would return to wrestling in early 2008 when he signed for XPW. The reasoning behind this was to make up for the way he had went out in MWE and the fact he wanted to return to the ring. In his debut match here he would yet again capture gold becoming one half of the XPW Tag Team Champions along with ... himself. The match was a triple threat match to determine who would be the first half of the champions, the winner than had the option to choose his partner. However Joey would retire from wrestling soon after winning the titles and did not have time to pick a partner. He was quoted to saying "The company I signed for represented what was good in wrestling, the spirit of competition. And now it's turned into nothing but a f*** fest. I have heard about nothing but the relationships involving sex since I won these belts and if this is what wrestling has become I want no part of it." Retirement When Joey left wrestling he left the spot light behind, moving to a small mountain town in Colorado. As the months past Joey would move back to his beloved city of Austin where he had lived for most of his childhood. Here he would open a wrestling promotion and would begin training wrestlers. REV~Pro In late August 2008 a small wrestling promotion opened named Revolution Pro. Joey was contacted by owner George Prax to make a special appearance at the promotions second show named REVelations. However further negotiations lead to the signing of Dallas to the indy federation and a plan for his return was soon put into action. At the first supercard of the show Threshold To Glory a masked man would cost Ace Cannon the match. Later in the evening Cannon's manager Dick Malibu would also be attacked by this masked man leaving question as to who this man was. As the days past cryptic messages began showing up over the REV~Pro website and Cannon was booked to face the mystery man at the following show. The same man soon sent a message to REV~Pro, explaining that he had come to "Save" the company. However he never showed his face allowing the fans or staff of the company to see his identity. Late into REVelations the man had still yet to reveal himself, however when he did it would be a sight to behold as Joey Dallas made his return to the ring to take on long time rival Ace Cannon. Joey would go on to win the match by pinfall in an early match of the year candidate. Brawl At The Mall marked Dallas' second match in the company when he took on Tony Hughes, he fought him to a hard battle making him tap out to get the second win. After the match Joey thanked the fans that welcomed him back, he also made amends with Windy Bridges with Windy's girlfriend and Joey's sister Debbie Dallas acting as a moderator between the two. An in-raged Dallas made an appearance at New York Fever, searching for D.C. who had earlier been released (Joey arrived to the show after the fact) later in the show he had a run in with George Prax who explained the situation to him, Joey would push past him and continue on in a fury. Later in the show Windy Bridges would appear on an interview segment with the (S)aints of Los Angeles. A brawl would start, the Saints out numbering Windy soon took an advantage before Joey made the save. At the next REV~Pro show Joey and Windy will be taking on the cocky young duo in tag team action. Personal Life Joesph Sharpmen is a former US Solider he received an Honorable Discharge after completing a year in Iraq. After Wrestling Joey still has a part of the wrestling world with an Academy in his home town of Austin where he has a fresh batch of students ready to learn the ropes. He hopes he can bring wrestling back to what it was and have the competitive nature dominate over the sexual urges of superstars. He has been seen with off-screen friend and another former MWE talent James Young. The two had a storyline planned in the company but would both leave before it could be finished. James, who now goes by his real name of Jason Cassidy is still in the wrestling business in a fresh starting company known as WHA. In Wrestling Finishing & Signature moves *'Pepsi Twist' - Hurricarana into Arm Trap Cloverleaf *'Switchblade' - Suplex Powerslam *Stalling Brain Buster *Elevated Boston Crab *Springboard Dropkick *Lionsault *DDT + Variations Spike; Impact *Surfboard *Texas Torture Of Pain *Step-Up Enzuguri *Snap Suplex *Missle Dropkick *Running Bulldog *Double Underhook Backbreaker *Running Spinning Heelkick *Suicide Dive *Shining Wizard Nicknames *"Salvation Of The Federation" *"The Artist Formerly Known As Tex" *"The Salvation" Championships and Accomplishments *1 Time MWE United States Champion 14, 2007 - ??? Lost title to Windy Bridges before leaving *1 Time XPW Tag Teams Champion 12, 2008 - May 25, 2008 Stripped due to retirement *Number One on REV~Pro Power 5 21; September 1 *Undefeated in XPW (2-0) *Undefeated in REV~Pro (2-0)